Gleek Out
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: The boys and girls do songs from bands. I SUCK AT SUMMAIES.
1. Ideas

First Glee fic! It's supposed to take place Season 2. I don't own Glee.

**Finn's POV**

walked in the class. Rachel was sitting on my lap.

"Okay guys any idea's for regionals this year. Regional's are in New York." Mr. Schue asked. Brittany raised her hand.

"Um yes Brittany?" Mr. Schues asked

"We should sing a song about birds" Brittany said

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked. I looked at Rachel and I saw she was in deep thought.

"Alright see you all tomorrow" He said then left.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Rachel

"Yeah I was thinking about songs" She said and then we all left.

**Next Day**

Mr. Schuester walked in and wrote Girls Aloud on the board and Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Girls Aloud are a big British group" Mr. Schue said

"Actually one of them is Irish" Rachel said from beside me

"Yeah well I want you girls and Kurt to pick a song that they have sung and then sing it for us. You will sing as a group" Mr. Schue said

"What about the boys?" Puck asked

"You will sing Nsync" said

"They're a good band" I said

"Mr. Schue can we sing a mash-up?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" He said

"Ladies my house ay 4:00" Kurt said and the girls agreed. The problem is we live together and they'll drive me nuts. Except for Rachel of course. I was feeling many emotions.

"


	2. Girls

I don't own Glee or Girls Aloud. Thanks to Happy-Emo-Twitarded-Gleek-97,,.

Rachel's POV

I arrived at Kurt's house. I knocked on the door and Kurt opened it and I smiled.

"Rachel come in" Kurt said and I walked in.

"Head down to the basement the girls will be waiting there." Kurt told me and I walked down stairs and saw all the girls.

"Hi guys" I said

"Hey Rach" Mercedes said

"Hi Rachel" Quinn said and smiled. Then Kurt walked down stairs.

"Okay any ideas?" Kurt asked

"Well I think we should sing Sexy No! No! No or Somethin Kinda Ooh" Santana said

"Of course we'll sing Somethin Kinda Ooh" I said

"We could also sing Biology, Call the shots, Jump, The Promise" Tina suggested

"Yes, yes and yes!" Kurt jumped

"Okay so I have it all planned out" I said and showed them what I pictured. I walked up stairs to find Finn. I felt arms around my waist.

"Hey" Finn said

"Hi" I responded and then turned around so I was facing him.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Finn asked

"We have been thinking of songs and I think we have found them" I said and smiled and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Eh hem" Kurt coughed and me and Finn separated.

"C'mon Rachel let's go down stairs" Kurt said as he pulled me away.

**In Glee the next day**

"Okay are you girls ready?" asked

"Of course" Mercedes said

The songs started playing.

(Rachel)

Why don't you fool me feed me say you need me without wicked games

(Santana)

C'mon hold me hug me say you love me and not my dirty brain

(Rachel)

Why don't you fool me feed me say you need me without wicked games

(Santana)

C'mon hold me hug me say you love me and not my dirty brain

(Rachel)

I got one Alabama return that'll take me far away from you cause when you take me in your arms I turn to slave, but I can't be saved.

(Quinn)

So I got my cappuccino to go and I'm heading for the hills again cause if we party any more we'll start a fire of pure desire

(Kurt)

Closer your minds flying blind with your head and your face getting red and your heart beats closer

(Tina)

You fall on your knees and the geek at your feet says your neat and the beat gets closer

(Rachel and Quinn)

You dive for the thrill at the kill and your heart's had its fill  
But it still creeps closer  
You want it to freeze but your weak, in too deep and the beat, and the beat gets closer

(Tina)

Closer

(Quinn)

Closer

(Kurt)

Closer

(Rachel)

Closer

(Mercedes)

Closer

(Santana)

Closer

(All)

Closer. We give it up and then they take it away a girl's got to zip it up and get her head in the shade. Baby we give it up it's just a matter of time before all the heavy stuff comes back to bite you behind.

(Mercedes)

You can't mistake my biology

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk it's there in our thoughts

(Mercedes)

The magic numbers in front of me

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk so easily caught

(Mercedes)

You can't mistake my biology

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk it's there in our thoughts

(Mercedes)

Were gonna cause a controversy

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk so easily caught

(Rachel)

Why don't you fool me feed me say you need me without wicked games

(Santana)

C'mon hold me hug me say you love me and not my dirty brain

(Rachel)

Why don't you fool me feed me say you need me without wicked games

(Santana)

C'mon hold me hug me say you love me and not my dirty brain

(Mercedes)

You can't mistake my biology

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk it's there in our thoughts

(Mercedes)

The magic numbers in front of me

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk so easily caught

(Mercedes)

You can't mistake my biology

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk it's there in our thoughts

(Mercedes)

Were gonna cause a controversy

(Girls and Kurt)

The way that we talk the way that we walk so easily caught

And the song ended.


	3. Girls:Aftermath

I don't own Glee

**Finn's POV**

"Girls that was amazing" Mr. Schue said

"Excuse me I am not a girl" Kurt said

"You sure act like one" Puck said and Kurt shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry Kurt" "Oh and you boys perform tomorrow"

We all left for lunch. And we all sat together at lunch. I sat next to Rachel.

"So what are you guys going to perform tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"Nsync" Puck said

"I am aware of that Puck" Rachel said "I meant which song?"

"Oh Bye Bye Bye" Puck said

"Cool" Tina said

"Yeah you guys are gonna be great" Mercedes said

"You know a member of Nsync was gay" Kurt said

"Which one?" Mike asked

"Lance Bass" Kurt said "He inspires me"

Rachel smiled.

"Well you girls did amazing" I said

"Yeah I love how everyone got a chance to sing" Artie said

"Yeah whatever" Puck said "Okay guys wanna go out tonight?"

"Where?" Quinn asked

"Well it's Friday and there's teen clubs" Puck said

"I can't go" Artie said

"I'll stay at home with Artie" Tina said

"I'm in" Mercedes said

"Me too" Rachel said

"Okay I'm in" I said

"So am I" Quinn said

"Of course me and Brit are in" Santana said

"Okay girls dress sexy" Puck said


End file.
